Ice Prince Meet Ice Prince
by luvinkiri
Summary: Tsukimori Len is known as the ice cube/ice prince. Until,one day he meets a freshman student who is up to take his title,Kaede Rukawa! The high school basketball star. Having been paired up, its a regulation to learn more about each other...
1. The Accident

**My first story ever!!! Finally! I've been too lazy too ever write anything! But I was inspired and I had fun! **

**I have no idea if this a good story but I enjoyed reading it! Even if I was the** **one who wrote it.**

**The characters one in this story are form ****La Corda D'oro**** and ****Slam Dunk.**

**If you don't know about SLAM DUNK, it's about basketball and the character I've taken from there is Kaede Rukawa, the super rookie!! He reminds of Tsukimori Len so that's why. And a few others.**

**Also in the story I won't be using suffix names, because I get messed up when I use them( =.='')**

**Oh, and thanks for your time! Arigato!  
**

**Ice Prince meet Ice prince**

Chapter 1: The Accident

Len Tsukimori woke up with messy bed head hair. He looked at his clock, _half past six, just enough time. _He got up and went to do his usual morning business.

"You may drop me off here," said Len to his driver, "I'll walk the next couple of blocks." Len got out and walked all the way to his school. Shortly after, he arrived at the entrance of to the, Oh so, very prestigious and elite school Seiso Academy!

_Elite and prestigious school my butt. It's annoying just being here. _Len looked around and caught a few girls look at him, he glared. The girls quickly turned around. Being too busy being grumpy, Len didn't hear the shouts coming from a few students. He turned and found himself face to face with a bike speeding toward his direction.

**CRASH!!!!!**

_Am I Dead? _Len wondered _No, wait! I can't die yet! I still need to go study abroad and somehow sort out my feeling about Kahoko. _Len opened his eyes. He felt something around his mouth and touched it. It was red and a bit sticky. _Did I forget to wash my mouth after breakfast? _Wondered Len. After awhile Len figured what It was. _GAHHHHH! It's blood!(**Took you long enough =.=)**_

Blood was bleeding from out of his nose and mouth. _I can't die! _Len looked beside and saw a general ed student wearing a blue tie. _He's a first year_ thought Len. The first year sat up. He was bleeding just as bad as he was. The first year stared at Len "Watch where you're going, moron!"

_Moron??!!! We just met and he called me a moron!_

"Kaede! You're bleeding!" cried a voice.

Len looked at the general ed student to see a cute girl, also from the general ed department, standing next to him, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing it on his forehead. "Leave me alone!" Kaede brushed the girl's hand away. He stood up wiped the blood of his face using his school uniform and headed to school with his bike.

_His name is Kaede huh? _Len looked at Kaede's back as he walked away. _Wait!? A bike?!! Don't tell me I got hit by a bike!!! _

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Len. But the freshman ignored him. Len began to feel his blood boil! _How dare he!!!!_ But then Len remembered where he was. _At school. Right._ Len put on a calm face even though he was burning inside, stood up and wiped the blood with his handkerchief.

Here, at school, he was the ice cube or a.k.a _ice prince._ Len was secretly proud of earning himself such a title. _I mean come on! Ice prince, no one in this school has that title except me! And with that title, no one bothers me! _Len walked toward the the music department with his expressionless face.

However what he did not know was there was another and _ice prince_!!!!!!

**Okay as read this chapter over and over again, I find lame and lamer.**

**I would like to know what everyone thinks, it would mean a lot to me.**

**So please R&R!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will get better.**


	2. The socalled fight

**Second chapter of Ice Prince meet Ice Prince!**

**Characters included form La Corda D'oro and Slam Dunk.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: **

**kururin-chann**

**Nerizu**

**physco1129**

**animeaddict96**

**botania**

**S4JM**

**I love ipods**

**petiamo**

**Disclaimer: Goose Egg**

Ice Prince Meet Ice Prince

Chapter 2: The so-called 'fight'

Rinnnnnggg! The school bell rung. "Good Morning class!" said the teacher as he walked in. "Today we will be joining a first year class from the general ed department."

"Huh?" said a boy next to Len. The classroom was starting to be filled with puzzled whispers.

"Why are we going there?" asked a girl in front of Len.

"We are going to _bond. _Isn't that exciting!!" exclaimed the teacher. Silence filled the classroom as everyone stared at the teacher. _What a stupid teacher_ Len thought. _Tough crowd _thought the teacher."Ahem!" the teacher finally cleared his throat. "The director believes it would be good for the music department and the general ed department to bond and see things that one another don't see."

_Why do we have to do something so troublesome? _Len sat with his arms crossed, _clearly_ not happy.

"What class are we going to be paired with?" someone asked.

"Class 1-2." Whispers aroused around the room. "Hey! Isn't that where that..." _Where what? _Len couldn't hear properly. "Okay class! It's time to head outside and meet them." Everyone bustled out of the classroom.

The air was clean and fresh. The sun shone brightly on the grounds of the Academy. "There they are!" the teacher waved them over. Everyone had gathered under the biggest sakura tree on the school grounds.

They stared at one another. The music students on one side, while the gen ed on the other. Everyone was still. Some were puzzled, while others annoyed. However there was _one _student who stood in between them all. Clearly oblivious to what was going on around him. He stood there. Snoring. His mind at peace while the music students stood and stared at him. He was tall, round 187 cm. Had very handsome features, you could even see a bit of his muscles. He had silky black hair and he looked adorable just sleeping there.

One of his classmate stepped forward to wake him up. "U-u-um, K-Kaede, it's class t-time right n-now,"

Kaede woke up dazed. He glared at the one who woke him up and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Did you wake me up?"

"U-um, y-y-yes," replied his poor classmate.

He narrowed his eyes. "You _know_ I don't like being woken up."

Len looked at the teachers, they weren't doing anything. _Why aren't they doing anything? _Len looked back to the two students. _Well, whatever they're doing it's none of my business._ He turned away from the crowd. From behind his back, he could here the whispers of all his classmate ,_ "Is he gonna hit him?" "Do you think he'll die?_" Finally, Len couldn't take it anymore and turned around. He was just in time to see Kaede drop the boy. "Tell me," Len grabbed one of his classmates shoulder, "Who is that guy?"

His classmate looked at Len, stunned. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, of course, do you see my hand on anyone else's shoulder asking them a _question?_" He was getting irritated. _Maybe it's not to late to pull my hand away._

"His name is Kaede Rukawa," spoke one of the girls. _Obviously a Len fan._

"What's so special about him?"

"He's is known as our school's super rookie on the basketball team. People believe he'll take us to the nationals."

_That's it? That's not impressive, is it?_

The girl continued talking, "Also he may be the ***ahem***."

"The what?"

"The next ***AHEM***." she said louder this time.

"I still can't understand," Len tapped his right foot impatiently.

"S-she means the next i-ice p-prince." replied the boy.

_Ice prince? She means he'll take away my title? _Len put on his calm face, "I see, is that all?"

"Yes."

Len looked back to Kaede to see him standing at back of all his classmates.

"Alright, class!" The gen ed teacher clapped her hands, "We are going to pair you up with a student from the opposite class." _Where have you been all this time? _He glared at the teacher.

Len was too busy glaring at the two teachers, as they paired everyone up, he didn't hear his own name being called. "Len, you will be paired up with Kaede here."

_**Whoa! What??!!**_

**Haha! I finished the second chapter. Hopefully, this is better than the first one. **

**I'm gonna make these two really experience an uncomfortable atmosphere! **

**Muhahahaha!! :)**

**If you read this, thx for reading and for reviewing (which you are about to do soon).**


	3. Introductions

**I'm so sorry for the looooong update!! I guess I had writer's block. -.-**

**I want to thank the reviewers.**

**animeaddict96, petiamo, kururin-chann, botania, Nerizu, PrayerSenshi**

Thank you!!!!!

**And now.......**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Ice Prince Meet Ice Prince**

Chapter 3: Introductions

As Tsukimori Len was leaning against the sakura tree, he sighed for the umpteenth time. _How long do I have to stand around here for?_ His eyes scanned the school grounds. Everywhere, he could see pairs of a few general ed students with the music students chatting merrily. _I'll just have to wait until times up. I have no intention of participating in one of the schools stupid ideas. Hopefully this activity won't affect my grades _thought Len. He was just unlucky. He probably was always unlucky, getting stuck in troublesome situations with troublesome people like _him_. Len turned his head around to the other side of the sakura tree where he saw the freshmen.

_What a drag _thought Kaede Rukawa, m_aybe I'll just take a quick nap._

_Seiso Academy is divided into two parts. The general ed department and the music department. For some reason the director of this school wants the two departments to bond. Wanting second years and first years to bond is asking too much. I wouldn't mind if I was partnered with Kahoko but she's a second year. Instead I am stuck with a freshmen who thinks he's all that and wants to steal my title. On top of that, he humiliated me this morning. Bumping me with his bike and not even a word of apology._

_Things just can't get any worse._ But Len was wrong.

The teacher clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I would like to inform everyone that this activity counts for at least 40% percent of your grade. That is what the director has stated."

That's it. Len was officially freaked out. He badly wanted to shout out in front of everyone and say how much he hated this, but that would of course, ruin his reputation as the "ice prince."

While he was trying to stay calm, Kaede on the other hand was thinking something different. _40% huh? Would that mean I wouldn't have to study hard on the other subjects. It would mean I would be able to stay on the basketball team and not work hard. All I have to do is introduce myself to a complete stranger who would probably turn out to be another idiot. Sounds easy. Alright, I'll take part in this stupid activity. _"Hey!"

Len turned around to face Kaede.

"My name is Rukawa Kaede, I'm a freshmen in class 1-F. My interest is basketball and my hobby is... sleeping."

Hearing this, Len felt annoyed. Just talking to him made his blood boil, but he refused to lose to this idiot. "My name is Tsukimori Len, I am in class 2-3 and I play the violin."

A moment of silence.

One minute later.

Two minutes later.

_This is getting really awkward. Can I leave now? _As if someone had heard Len's plea, the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone has gotten to know one another. For the next few days, you will be showing your partner your world. What you do to have fun, your hobbies. For example, music students, you can teach the gen ed students a little bit about music, the piano for instance."

"As for gen ed students," the other teacher spoke, "You can maybe teach them about the sports you play for example, soccer."

"You will hang out with one another, outside of school for several hours, this is a requirement also stated by the director."

For some reason, this reminded Len of Tsuchiura Ryotarou. The annoying gen ed student who he didn't like to admit, but, was a worthy rival in the sense of music. Of course, Ryotarou would never be able to beat him, he was a prodigy. But his mind was boiling, not because of him but because of the other _him. _He couldn't believe he would have to see this moron outside of school as well, seeing him for 30 seconds was already all he could take.

_Teach? Outside? Of school? Music? With blue-haired freak? For several hours? _These questions were spinning around Kaede's mind, giving him a headache. _Will I have time to practice? Do I have to listen to him play? _

Both Len and Kaede had come to one conclusion about this activity : **It was bothersome and annoying.**

They probably had a lot in common but they are both too full of themselves to notice.

_Alright, I'll take this as a challenge. I'll take the lead here. _Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath and spoke facing Kaede, "You heard them, we need to _meet up_ outside of school hours." _He didn't like using the word hang out, it didn't suit him. _Len waited for him to say something.

Kaede stared at the figure before him and managed a grunt, "Where?"

Surprised that he answered, Len hadn't had time to think of a location. _Where would be a place that would benefit me. Somewhere I could practice my violin._ And then it hit him, "We'll meet in the practice room, I'll book us a room and I'll teach a few things about the violin."

"Practice room? What practice room? Do you mean a gym?" asked Kaede.

_Was this guy really an idiot? There was absolutely no way Len could let him have his title if he really was stupid. _"No of course not you idiot, the practice rooms are rooms that are sound proof, which allows us to practice our instruments in peace, over at the music department."

_I don't like this guy, calling me an idiot, just like that stupid red-head monkey._ "Fine. However we're only staying there for half an hour, then we'll go to the gym."

_The gym? The place where people sweat themselves for pleasure? No thanks! _"Half and hour won't be enough, we'll go to the gym another time."

"But I need to practice."

"I need to practice as well."

The two of them stared at each other sending death glares, completely ignoring the stares of everyone around them. They didn't notice that just around the corner a red-head girl and a tall green-haired guy were walking in their direction both wearing gen ed uniforms.

----------------------------------------------

"Tsukimori-kun!" cried a voice.

Len's ears pricked. He could make out that voice anywhere. He turned his head in the direction of the voice to see _her_. "Hino, what are you doing here?"

"Ahem! Have you forgotten me as well?" said another voice.

_It's him, the annoying one. Why is he with Kaho? _"Of course not Tsuchiura, how could I forget an idiot like you?"

Ryotarou glared, "Glad that I'm etched in your heart."

"What are you doing walking with Hino-san? Aren't the two of you in different classes?" demanded Len.

Tsuchiura smirked, "Jealous?"

"Are you stupid? Why should I be?"

"Rukawa-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Kahoko.

Len and Ryotarou pulled themselves away from their glaring contest.

"You know him Hino?" asked Ryotarou.

"Yeah, we were sort of childhood friends," she said as she blushed a bit.

"If you're childhood friends, why are you blushing so much?"

"Ahhh.... please don't mind me!" she bowed her head down.

Len stared at Kahoko. He could feel a sharp pain inside of him, what was it? He stared at Kahoko then at Kaede, who stood there staring at her blankly, then back at Kahoko who was still blushing. He clenched his teeth, "Get lost Hino." he said coldly.

**Finally!!! Haha, whaddya think? Len's so harsh -_-**

**In the next chapter, the appearance of Shimuzu Keichii! And some details about Kahoko and Kaede.**

**And I know this chapter was probably short, I promise to make the next one longer(not sure). I'm also planning to have Haruko in it? What do you think? Should I?**

**I would love to hear your suggestions and criticsm.**

**Review plz!! **


	4. Meeting

**Okay it's been an EXTREMELY long time since I updated (a year =.=). My reviewers are probably all gone :( But I'll cross my fingers and hope! And I'm really sorry .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but wish I did.**

Ice Prince Meet Ice Prince

Chapter 4: Meeting

"Tch! I'm going to be late!" Tsukimori Len tried to walk briskly and quickly while maintaining his cool image, towards the practice rooms. He had booked a room for an hour and wanted to head there first so that he could do some_ actual_ practice, cuz he would be busy teaching some basketball idiot. He also had to think of things he should say, although he didn't like to talk much. _I wonder if I should ask someone?_

Suddenly, Crash! Papers and music sheets were flying all over. _Ughh... What happened? _Len looked up to see a white Seisou Academy uniform. He could see blonde hair and recognized who it was. "Keichii?"

"Senpai?" asked the dazed first year. "What are you doing there? Did you fall out from the sky?"

_The sky? What's he talking about. _"Are you alright? You should be careful, watch where you're going." Len started collecting the scattered papers.

"Senpai?" asked Shimizu.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Your face looks funny, you've got these creases on your forehead," said Keichii as he indicated what he meant.

Len frowned, "I have nothing on my face, it's just the way it is." _Why is he so observant? Should I ask him about Kaede? No, why bother? He'll just give me some weird answer. _But Len was itching for someone to tell him something. "Hey Shimizu, tell me, do you know Rukawa Kaede?

"Rukawa...Kaede," he said slowly. "I think I've heard that name before." Shimizu was in deep thought, trying to remember where he had heard that name. "Ah! I know, it was that senpai."

_Senpai? Isn't he a first-year as well._ _Maybe he's the wrong guy, but I'm pretty sure there is only one Rukawa Kaede in the whole school._

"Yes, that's right," Shimizu said, nodding slowly. "He was really good-looking. He also had these big hands like Tsuchiura-senpai. I met him outside. He was sleeping and looked really peaceful, that it made me sleepy as well."

_Aren't you always sleepy? _Wondered Len.

"I fell asleep right next to him, when I woke up he was also just waking up. And then we talked about something but i can't remember, but i do rememeber something about him and the basketball team, very fascinating." said Keichii in his usual sleepy tone.

"Well anyway, thank you Keichii, you better head on to class now."

"Okay, now where was I going..."

_ *Sigh* Sometimes I can't help but worry about you Keichii. _Len headed toward the practice rooms and went in. He set down his violin case, and opened it. He took out his violin, did some adjustments and started to play. He played and played until it sounded perfect to him. Finally he stopped and looked at the time. He couldn't believe it! It was 5:30, and they had agreed to meet up at 4:30. It was almost time for the school to close. He was angry, no not angry, more than angry, boiling mad! He huffily packed his violin and stormed out of the room. He headed over to the general ed department to try and find Kaede.

Since he hadn't really been over to the general ed department, he was kinda lost and also, he had no clue where to find him. So he wandered around and around until, that brilliant/not-so-happy-about-it idea came to him. _Wait a minute, I know where he could be. In that horrible, disgusting, where-people-go-to-sweat place, the gym. So now I have to head over there, how do I get there? _He asked people around him for directions and was soon able to reach the gym. As he was about to set foot into the gym, he realized something. _Wait another minute, why am I the one looking for him? Shouldn't he be the one looking for me? Why must I step my foot in such a horrid place? _From the gym, he could hear the squeaking of shoes and the echoes of the bouncing balls. He could hear shouts that were giving orders and whistling sounds as then a ball came rolling out the door, stopping near his feet. He looked at it, when a figure came out, his nightmare.

With Kaede standing right in front him, he sort of noticed the height difference. Kaede was about a whole head taller than him! Len was clearly not used to this, since he had always considered himself as tall but this guy was huge!A silence stood between the two, as Kaede stared down at him. But then, he looked down at the ball, picked it up and went back inside, saying nothing to the blue haired dude in front of him. Okay, he was about to go berserk! But Len, being Len decided he needed to go home to clear his head, and that's exactly what he did.

When he arrived him, slamming the door behind, ready to go straight to his room, his mother came out. "Len, your home, what's wrong?"

"Mother, your home. Nothings wrong."

"Well, that's not what my motherly instincts tell me."

Len rolled his eyes, "Really mother, there's nothing wrong." and he headed straight to his room. Lying on his bed he closed his eyes. He just needed to clear his head, and his blood pressure would be back to normal. But it wasn't working. The huge guy just kept appearing in his mind and reminding him of the humiliation. The first time they met with the bike, then not meeting at the appointed time and not even saying a word to him! He clearly needed something to distract him. He looked at his violin, reminding him of a red haired girl. He took his violin out and played one of his favorite songs _Ave Maria._ He poured all of his anger into each and every single note. Finally, he was done, he needed sleep. He needed energy to continue on to tommorow. He didn't know what he was going to do. His grade obviously depended on it. He sighed, turned off the light and shut his eyes.

_The next day_

Rrringggg. The bell rung. It was lunch time and Len needed some fresh air after all those boring classes. He was walking around the school yard when he heard a squeaky violin sound, and instantly knew who it was. Len walked towards the sound to find its owner, passionately playing.

Kahoko was closing her eyes trying to play the piece smoothly. When she finished she opened her eyes. "Len! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long," he said in his cold voice. "Your playing is as horrible as ever Kahoko."

She smiled sheepishly, "I know, I'm working on it."

"I know you are." he said. Actually he was tempted to ask her a question regarding her childhood "friend", but it didn't seem like him to ask.

"I heard you got paired up with Kaede, Len. It must be fun."

Len was about to snort but stopped himself. _Fun? you have know idea what I am going through._

Kahoko looked at Len. _Did I say something wrong? Why isn't he saying anything?_ "So...um.. what have you guys done already? Basketball?" Len glared, with his icy eyes, frighting poor Kahoko. "Um...I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"Tell me Kahoko, do you know this guy well?"

"Well, yea, I guess, as I said before we were childhood friends," she said quietly.

"O really? And how long have you known him for?"

"For about tweleve years, we've known each other since we were four. But then he moved away, and I didn't see him anymore till now. He was a really nice person."

_Nice? Him? _The two didn't fit. Len wanted to ask more questions and how close these "friends" were but then the bell rang. He sighed, "See you later Kahoko," and left.

Back in the classroom, their teacher came in and annouced it was time to meet up with their partners for a short time just to talk a bit. He groaned, and groaned loudly that everybody in the class stared at him. Len, lost in his misery, didn't notice all the eyes looking at him, until someone coughed, waking him up. And within in a flash he had his cool demeanor back.

The class filed outside to go and meet their partners. He would pray, pray to... to who exactly? He didn't exactly believe in God, so there was no point. Maybe the violinist?

**I don't know what to say. But I would love it if you reviewed . Thx! **


	5. Because I got lost

**First thing: To animeloverxxx, in case you didn't get my message I'm really sorry! I really am. I actually never thought my story would be wanted that much. So I am really sorry, and I have no excuses.**

**Anyways on to the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Ice Prince Meet Ice Prince

Chapter 5: Because I got lost

He sighed. He was once more sitting under the sakura tree. The tree that always seemed to bring him bad luck. Kaede was also sitting on the opposite side of the tree. The teachers were coming by and asking each pair what they had done so far. He was getting nervous, what was he going to tell them? That Kaede didn't show up, and that he didn't want to go to the gym? Len looked back at the dozing Kaede. Wasn't he the slightest worried? What was he going to tell the teachers? Uh-oh, and here they come.

"Hello Len," smiled his teacher. "So, what have you and Kaede done so far?" _Was the teacher asking only him or both of them? _

Len looked at Kaede who hadn't even noticed the presence of the two teachers. What was he gonna say? Maybe he should lie a little lie, just enough to let him slide. "Well, we were meeting at the practice rooms."

"Wonderful! So you were teaching Kaede how to play? How did he do?"

"He was terrible," he said it plainly and bluntly. He didn't need to even see him play, he could already tell he was going to be a horrible player.

The teacher smiled at him, "Well don't be too tough on him Len, he only just started remember that," and then walked away.

He sighed again. "We really need to start meeting up." He stood up and walked over to Kaede, and faced him. "Well? What are you going to do about it?"

Kaede stared at the blue haired dude, "Yea. Tell me the place and time."

Len sighed again. How many times would he have to repeat himself? "Practice room in the music department."

Kaede being Kaede, caring for nothing but basketball probably had no clue that there was even a music department. "Music department?"

_ Oh God. Please tell me he knows where that is._ "Yes, the music department," repeating himself more slowly so that the idiot could process the information. "Music department , in a practice room, at 4:30. Understand?" really slowly.

Kaede glared at him. "I get it. No need to talk like that," with that he stood up and walked away.

Len just stood, not bothering to think or feel anything, he was going to have to reserve his energy if Kaede was really going to come.

By 4 o'clock, Len was already in the practice room, with his violin out. He played and played, playing until perfection. After a while he stopped and looked at the clock. Great. Just Great. He quickly packed his violin and rushed out. With every step that brought him closer to the gym, his anger level was rising. Almost about to explode he reached the gym and was about to step in when he halted. _Why is it always me?_ Just then a basketball came roling out. This time a red-haired guy came out.

"DARN IT KAEDE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He ran and grabbed the ball.

"Excuse me, is Kaede in there?" asked Len.

The red-haired turned and looked at him with a glare. "I wish he wasn't, but he is, didn't you hear me call his name?"

Len did not answer and only said, "Can you call him out for me?"

The red-haired eyed him, "Why not? I'd get rid of him," and he went back in. "HEY FOXY! THERE'S A BLUE HAIRED DUDE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"You don't need to shout monkey, I can hear you loud and clear," said a voice.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" screamed the voice.

Len waited outside, clearly able to hear everything they were saying.

Kaede stepped out. He looked at Len.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" he demanded.

Kaede blinked, not appreciating the way he was being talked to, "I did go."

"Really? Then how come I didn't see you?"

"Cuz I got lost, I went , couldn't find the place. So. I. Gave up. Went back to the gym." and with that he went back inside.

Len stood with his mouth agape but quickly closed it and rushed home.

He slammed the door and ran straight to his room. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. His emotions were rushing through him. He had never been so angry at someone his whole entire life. He needed something in which he could vent out his anger. There he saw his violin. He took it out and played. Every single note he played he poured out his anger. He pressed harder and harder on the strings. He streched out the notes making them sound heavy, when suddenly SNAP! The strings broke. He groaned, could things get any worse? He put down his violin and lyed down in misery. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The next morning Len woke up dazed and definitely not feeling well. He woke and did his usual morning routine. He came down for breakfast and found a note on the kitchen table. _Dear Len, I understand you must not be feeling well. But cheer up, your dear mother is always here when you need her. I've cooked you a nice omelette so enjoy it. _Len looked down and saw his breakfast, he put the note down and sat down for a lonely breakfast.

After he finished eating he got ready to go out. Carrying his violin case that contained his violin with broken strings, about to head out, the phone suddenly rang. RINGGGGGG. RINGGGG.

"Hello, Tsukimori residence."

"Uhm-h-hello is Tsukimori Len there?"

"This is Len speaking."

"Oh Len! I'm sorry, it's Kahoko. I was wondering if uhm- I could ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I was sort of practicing and then, " Kahoko laughed nervously, "Some of my violin strings broke."

Was this a coincidence or what? "Go on," said Len.

"And, I was wondering if you could help me pick out the strings. B-b-but it's okay if you're busy with something, I shouldn't have called in the first place, I guess I should hang up now."

"Hold on Kahoko, I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh right, of course."

_ Why not? It's not like I have anything important to do. But what about my vioiln? _ "I'll meet you in front of the train station in 10 minutes."

At the train station he leaned on a pole waiting for the crimson girl. Finally he spotted her panting heavily. "Sorry Len, did you wait long?"

He ignored her question, "Let's go."

Kahoko struggled to keep up with Len. "Where are we going?" she asked in between breathes.

"To a music store."

Kahoko looked around her and found familiar sights. "Wait, I know this place!"

"You should. You took me here."

Kahoko and Len entered the music store. "Hello, ojiisan! " (A/N: I didn't know what the man's name was. It's the shopkeeper who owns the store where Ryotaro plays the piano, you know.)

Ojiisan greeted Kahoko and Len, "Hello you two, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for some violin strings for my violin." replied Kahoko.

"Right over there," he pointed to a shelf full of violin strings.

"Thank you!" and rushed over to the strings. Len followed behind her.

"Which one should I pick?" she asked. She was bending over inspecting each one.

"You should pick one that suits your violin, like this one. It's the one I use." he took the violin package and gave it to her.

"Is this the one you gave me the last time we were here?" (A/N: The time when she broke her string during the third selection.)

"Yes that's one."

"Great, then I'll get this one," and rushed over to the counter to pay.

Len grabbed another pack like the one he gave Kahoko and went over to pay as well.

As he handed the man his item, Kahoko wondered, _Why does Len need to buy? Did he break his string as well? Nah. That couldn't be. This is Len we're talking about._ Her curiousity couldn't help but resist. "Hey Len, uhm- I'm just wondering if uhm- those strings are for you?"

"Well of course they are. Who else would they be for? You?"

"W-w-well of course not, I was just wondering," she puffed.

He sighed, he should tell her sooner or later. "I had a slight accident with my violin. A few strings broke."

Kahoko looked at Len with eyes wide with surprise, surprised that he had volunteered the information. "Is that so? Oh well, accidents happen. But look at it this way, we get to tune our violins together." she smiled at Len.

He blushed, turned away quickly and said really quietly "Right." _Why the heck was he blushing? _ He turned back and saw Kahoko having trouble with the strings. "Here let me do it," as he was reaching for the string he accidentally brushed Kahoko's hand. "S-s-orry," and quickly turned away once more.

Kahoko was blushing as well, "Ah no, it was my fault." _It's getting quite hot in here_ she thought.

*Ahem*, Len cleared his throat, "Anyway, I thought I already showed you how to do it."

"W-w-well I-I sort of forgot," she stammered.

"I can't understand how you learn anything," he sighed. Kahoko turned red. "Anyway, let me show you again."

Kahoko watched him in awe of his professionlism. _When will I be able to be that good?_

"Done," said Len.

"Wow you're amazing Len!" she exclaimed.

"This is nothing much, you should really learn to do it yourself." Though inside he was feeling quite pleased with himself. "Well now I need to work on mine." He got out his violin and got started on fixing the strings.

Kahoko watched his every move carefully, the way his fingers carefully turned the little knob on the violin. _His fingers are really long and slender_ she thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? _

Len was aware that she was watching him. It was making him uncomfortable. "Could you please not stare at me so much?" he said in a firm tone.

"A-a-a I'm sorry, It's just I was staring at your amazing hands, oh wait," she slapped her hand to her mouuth to keep it shut. "S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's alright," he said in a cold tone." _Wow, I can't believe she said that._ "Done," Len held his violin up, "Now for some tuning." He looked at Kahoko, "Would you like to join me?"

"Ah no, that's okay, I'll just watch."

"Very well."

As he played each note and did adjustments Kahoko closed and listened around her.

"Kahoko," she opened her eyes, "Would you like to play a duet with me?"

Her eyes widened _Play a duet with Len? I would love that!_ "I would love to!" she exclaimed.

Len looked at her, "Then give me your violin, I'll tune it faster so we can play faster." Kahoko handed him her violin, and he tuned. When he was finished he gave it to her, "Here."

"Thank you Len!" Suddenly Kahoko got an idea. "I just had a great idea Len! Quickly pack your violin we're heading out," she grinned.

"What for? Where are we going?" asked Len.

"Just pack it up Len, hurry!" Len did as he was told and was led out the door. "Thank you very much ojiisan! " she screamed.

Kahoko pulled Len out and didn't stop until they reached a park. "Oh no, I see what you're up to now," said Len.

"What?" she protested, giggling. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"There is no way I will play in public." He crossed his arms.

"Come on Len. Please! We're already here so we might was well play. Please Len! I really want to play a duet with you," she blushed.

He couldn't help it, if she was going to plead so much he might as well play, "Alright, alright."

"Great!" she smiled so wide, and got out her vioiln, as did Len. "What should we play?" she asked.

Len didn't answer and just started to play. Kahoko stood there and listened to him, then she smiled and joined him. It was one of her favorite songs, after all it was the first she had heard and learned to play on the violin. _Ave Maria. _Len heard her join in and smiled. It was just like that time. A crowd had started gathering, but they didn't notice, they were already in their world. As they drew the last note Len thought to himself _This is probably one of the best days of my life._

**Probably one of the longest chapter I've ever written. I know I took the hand brushing part from the anime/manga. **

**Also, I probably should have the two characters start attending their meetings but somehow I can't imagine Len wearing a gym uniform and holding a basketball in his hand, nor Kaede holding a violin. He would probably smash it in less than 2 seconds. Lol.**

**Plz Review! Thx!**


End file.
